


New Girl in School

by BlackKoshka23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: You're the new girl in school and you have a crush on Stiles, but he's dating Malia. There's no possible chance for you two... or is it?





	New Girl in School

You never thought about it before, but the truth was that moving so many times through the years had caused you to have not many friends: you were always the new girl, and your family moved to another town or city before anyone could get to know you truly. But your mom had promised you this year was going to be different. You moved to Beacon Hills, where your aunt lived, so if they had to be transferred to another place you could stay with her.  
What you never expected was to befriend the coolest kids in school: Scott and his gang. You particularly liked Stiles, with his good looks and his sharp remarks, but he already had a girlfriend: Malia. She was cool too, a bit too honest sometimes, but she was nice to you most of the time.  
That day, Scott and his girlfriend, Kira, had gone out on a date, Lydia was sick at home, and you met with Stiles and Malia at his house, allegedly to study for the History test. When you arrived, you could hear through the door a fragment of conversation that wiped the exam off your mind and made you freeze in place.  
“I think she’s shy,” Stiles was saying.  
“Yeah, but maybe she likes us enough to discuss the matter,” Malia replied.  
“Maybe yes, maybe not. Anyways, you were the one who said she was hot,” Stiles said.  
“You agreed with me,” Malia pointed.  
“Yes, I did, and I do think she is hot, but that’s not a thing you ask like that, you know?” Stiles said. “If she says yes, okay, but if she says no, don’t push her.”  
“I am not that socially unskilled, Stiles.”  
Reached that point, you decided to knock. Stiles opened the door with a smile. They had the books in the living room, since you were gonna be alone all the afternoon, and you entered the house as if you didn’t hear the conversation. You didn’t know who they were talking about anyways, maybe about Lydia (Scott told you that Stiles had a crush on her before meeting Malia), but probably not about you.  
Everything went like a normal study afternoon, but after an hour or so, Malia began clearing her throat, looking intently at Stiles and then at you several times.  
“Jeez, you really cannot wait, can you?” Stiles said. “Fine, I’ll tell her.”  
“Tell what to who?” you asked.  
“Look, Malia and I have thought that maybe, and I’m aware we’re speculating too much, you would like to…”  
“Sleep with us,” Malia finished for him, impatient. “Did I say it right? Sleep with us?” she asked, looking at Stiles. The boy covered his face with his hand, embarrassed.  
“Yeah, I am grateful you didn’t use the word ‘copulate’” he said.  
You blushed. You never, ever had a threesome before, nor made out with a girl; you liked both of them, but you were unsure of what to say.  
“Look, guys, you really are the hottest boy and girl I met, but I haven’t done it before,” you finally said.  
“You think we did?” Stiles said. “If she hadn’t proposed it I wouldn't have ever thought of it. I mean, you’re hot, but she’s a bit possessive,” he explained.  
“So, you consent?” Malia wanted to know.  
“Yes, I’ll sleep with you two.”  
Fuck everything, you were gonna have Stiles, even if that meant you had to kiss a girl for the first time. Even maybe you will like it. Yeah, having Malia too was a bonus.  
You left the books there and went upstairs, to Stiles’ room. As soon as he closed the door, Malia grabbed your arm, demanding your attention. You turned to her and she kissed you. Surprisingly, once you closed your eyes, it wasn’t so different from kissing a boy.  
You heard Stiles inhaling sharply behind you as you hugged, touching each other. Malia was bolder than you in that aspect: she didn’t hesitate in touching your boobs, while you needed a bit of time to get rid of your shyness and reach her ass.  
Then, he approached you, drawing aside your hair and kissing your neck. You moaned as his lips touched an especially sensitive spot and he chuckled. Malia’s lips left yours and she looked victorious at Stiles; they probably had an argument over whether you were going to accept or not.  
Between the two took away your sweater and your shirt, causing you goosebumps when your bare skin met the cold air, but soon they were surrounding you again, keeping you warm.  
Stiles turned you around to kiss you and you realized he was still fully clothed. They both were, in fact, and you thought that was unfair, so you reached for the zipper of his jacket, lowering it and he shook it off his shoulders. Cupping your face with his hands, he deepened the kiss, his tongue going past your lips to caress yours. Behind you, Malia unclasped your bra and her hands fondled your breasts; you moaned and Stiles’ open mouth swallowed the sound.  
A sudden rush of lust caused him to break the kiss and take off his shirt, and then he returned to assault your lips with more enthusiasm than before. A shiver ran down your spine when your hands felt the hot skin of his back, marked with scratches.  
“I did that,” Malia whispered in a very audible way into your ear.  
Holy shit, that was sexy! You thought. Apparently, Stiles thought the same, because he reached for his pants and undid them. Malia mirrored his movements undoing hers, then she reached for yours, but Stiles swatted away her hands and did it himself. The three of you kicked off your shoes and pants and went to Stiles’ bed, where you knelt.  
You kissed Malia again, unclasping her bra. Behind you, Stiles caressed your sides, his hands travelling from your ribcage to your hips. One of his hands rested there, while the other went inside your panties, teasing you with his fingertips. You moaned and Malia tried to touch herself, suddenly aroused by the sound, but you grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so; if you were going to sleep with a girl, you wanted to do it properly.  
When your hand reached inside her panties, stroking her, she threw her head back, breaking the kiss, and Stiles moved behind you to grab her hair, bringing her head forward again, and he kissed her. His erection pressed against your ass when he squeezed your body between them to kiss his girlfriend more comfortably.  
Then you resolved to lower Malia’s panties and she did the same with Stiles’ underwear, leaving him with the job of taking off yours. Once the three of you got rid of your undergarments, Stiles threw out a condom of the nightstand. He was going to open it and put it on, but Malia took it from him, and you turned to face the boy.  
He was rather large, considering he was not that tall, but what impressed you most was his girth. Malia put the condom aside, still unopened, and looked at you, her hand travelling forward to stroke his boyfriend’s cock. Stiles moaned at the contact.  
“You know, I love to suck it,” she said, still caressing him. “Wanna suck him together?” she asked.  
You nodded and Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread apart to give you full access. Malia knelt before him and you did the same; she stuck out her tongue to lick the head, making Stiles shudder. You moistened your lips and leaned to kiss Stiles’ shaft open-mouthed. Your tongue flickered against the velvety skin, and he moaned louder, gripping the mattress.  
“For God’s sake, girls, you’re killing me!” he exclaimed. “No more teasing, please,” he begged.  
You looked at each other and laughed. His knuckles went white when you began to suck him for real, his cock going back and forth between your mouths, as he was trying hard not to make more noises. But he couldn’t help when you touched his perineum, finally putting in practice all the theory you had read. Malia chuckled and cupped his balls, his cock twitching in response to your hands stimulating him  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop now,” he said through his gritted teeth.  
Malia got up instantly.  
“Okay,” she said. “So, what? You penetrate her while we make out?”  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he said. “If you are okay with it, of course,” he added, looking at you.  
“I am okay,” you said, getting up too.  
Stiles put on the condom and you girls returned to your previous position. He touched your core again, making sure you were wet enough to take him in, and he lined himself with your entrance.  
With the first thrust, you gasped. Malia laughed at your surprised face and kissed you. She needed attention too, so you grasped her ass with one hand, drawing her closer and kneading her buttock while touching her also wet core with the other. Stiles watched it all over your shoulder, your actions arousing him even more. He pounded harder into you, hands firmly planted on your hips, and you moaned.  
The steamed make-out session between you and Malia went on with occasional interventions of Stiles, causing three different moaning and heavy breathing to fill the air. Seeing how you were pleasing the other girl was surprisingly hot, and helped you reach your orgasm faster; in fact, you came the first, shaking between them, and your pussy clenched around Stiles. He came next, still thrusting into you till your orgasms ended, and then you both looked at Malia.  
“I’ll go down on her, I already know how she likes it,” Stiles said. “I suggest you lick her nipples, she loves that.”  
“Okay,” you said, amused.  
Malia lay down on her back and Stiles knelt between her legs, leaning down to lick her wet folds. She moaned loud and you rested on your side next to her, lowering your head to kiss and suck on her nipple. After that, she didn’t take too long to come under your ministrations.  
Stiles climbed up to her mouth, kissing her, and then the three of you rested there, still breathing heavy.  
“We should do this more often,” Malia said when she caught her breath. You nodded enthusiastically and Stiles laughed.  
“Yeah, we definitely should.”


End file.
